Already Gone
by Kokoai
Summary: My second, attempt at a songfic. Incase you don't know the song it's Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. RiSo.


My second songfic, yay... nay. I thought my last was an epic fail... these one blew that up, aka, this is more of a fail then that one. It's short(776 words, excluding the A/N crap, but including the song lyrics)

This song had been screaming _songfic_at me for days. It wouldn't shut up till I wrote one... it took days for me to pick a pairing I think it fit. I finally decided on RiSo.

There's your warning: this **does have small RiSo, also implied SoKai**(eww, I can't believe I even wrote implied stuff for that pair, eww.)

**Disclaimer: *Wham!!!!* Yeah, I slapped you for thinking I own Kingdom Hearts, what now? *Boom!* I blew you up for thinking I owned the song.**

_

* * *

_

Remember all the things we wanted

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have work out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

"If there really are other worlds out there, then ours is just a small part of something much bigger."

We all wanted to travel to different worlds. You could say it was our life long dream. If that was all we did with our lives, we were content.

Sora laughs at the memory. We had already said goodbye to the islands, thinking that our little raft would carry us across the vast ocean. You and her had your hopes high, fists to the sky, but I knew it wouldn't work out. Not just the raft traveling…

We were never meant to be, hence why I tried and tried to push you away, but you always came back. It burned, knowing we would just burn and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to hurt you, but somehow I still did. How deeply, I know not. You wanted her… that was obvious.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

No matter what road we take, light or dark doesn't matter. One of us has to take each. You've given me more love then I deserve. Only friendly love, but that can all too quickly turn into something more. As you walk down the light, I choose darkness, at least this way I'm already gone and you can move on. Focus on _her_, not me.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

How in all the worlds could you want me? After all I did do you. You could do so much better then me. She wouldn't make you cry like I have. Wouldn't have such a hard time gazing at your flawless face.

Despite me telling you these things, you set things off with that one, perfect kiss. You knew it was wrong, I knew-even as my lips moved against yours- that it was wrong. The lust disguised poison slowly, yet unmistakably setting in. You knew it as well as I did. Yet, neither of us stopped. As perfect as it all felt, perfect wasn't going to keep this fire lit.

"I love you, Sora." _enough to let you go._

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

This, us, we're not right and you can't make it feel that way. You're trying too hard. I know for a fact you want her, but feel you should want me. You should be with her though; the Keyblade master and the Princess of Heart, that's how it should be. Not the Keyblade master and his back-stabbing, 'best friend'.

There's no moving on for me, but that's not your case. I want, _need_ you to move on… to her and forget me. Regardless of the fact that I'm straying away from darkness, I've already been gone since I stepped down this road. My job now is to make sure you stay away, from darkness… from me. You need to be with her… to keep things right.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

We wanted so much from each other. We started with innocent thoughts, but some where along the line, those memories became haunted by what we got instead. You still want me, but _We were always meant to say goodbye._

_You can't make it feel right _

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

No matter how hard you try, you can't change the way things our. You and I will always bring wrong while you and her will always be right. I already left for a reason, but you don't see that.

"_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone._"

* * *

La, di da. Fe, fi, fo, fum. Tick, tock, tickity, tocky.

_"I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder."*_

Oh, you're still here? I swear you would have left before now. We'll since you made it this far and you're not dead, would it kill for a review? Even if all you say is 'Fail.'?

*Yaoi points to anyone who knows what song this line is from. Don't go googling it, that doesn't count!!:(


End file.
